Musical Surgeon
General Investigation Marine Observation The blue sea had been shrouded by the midnight sky. In this specific location, a lone vessel bearing the insignia of the Marines sailed across the tamed waves. It was around 11:00 PM, a time way past what most considered "lights out" for their children. Yet, for some reason it was the perfect time for this ship to complete its travels. A big, strong, topless Marine stood at the fron of the vessel. In his hand was a Den Den Mushi, it'd seemed he had been right in the middle of a conversation. His short messy brown hair flew in the mild winds, while his golden eyes illuminated the dark area in front of him. He pulled his arm up and spoke clearly into the Den Den Mushi, his face lacking expression. "I'll be docking at the Wavecro soon. Once docked, I'll begin investigations as soon as possible." Hanging up the Den Den Mushi, the man turned to face a platoon of naval soldiers. The man was none other than, Ferrothorn Zayden, former guard of . It had been the first time in two years since Zayden left the prison and even since he station himself there, it he'd only heard bad news. The breaking point was learning about his little brother, Braxton's, betrayal against the World Government. He couldn't sit idle any longer, if there was anyone in their family that would kill Braxton without hesitation, it was this man here. "Harlee," he called out, his voice deep like a thumping heartbeat. "We'll be docking soon, get ready." His seven foot figure, towered over the railing of the boat. Pirate Salvation In what could be considered "remains" of a building, a young boy lied in the rubble, seemingly resting comfortably. At least considering he was awake and moving his arms, but no such motions to get him out of his position. There were multiple pieces of paper lying around him, each had words written on them both front and back. His appearance was masked by the darkness of the building, courtesy of the night sky. The Den Den Mushi on his side began to ring, Purupurupuru. Turning his head ever so slightly, his golden eyes left an illuminating trail behind. He answered, "What..." He simply stated a rather dry response. "Dexter-kun!" The soft voice called out through the other end of the Den Den Mushi. "Nobody gonna' think any different of you! You're a sensation!" It was a rather feminine voice and possessed a bit of concern. This young man was Dragon D. Dexter, a rather renown Pirate in the New World. But the way he currently looked, was a rather different take for him. He looked beaten, depressed, overall he looked like a sloppy mess. His signature mohawk hairstyle was barely a thing. His hair just rested over his face in a messy manner. Gripping the Den Den Mushi with a tight grip he spoke into it, "Sensation my ass, Zoe." He spat to his side then continued, "I failed my damn self. Y'all don't get it do you? I waited half of my life for that moment and I fucked it all up, 'cause I ain't pay attention. I been so damn depressed, I wrote twelve heartbreak songs, my pira. If I snap back to my senses, I can come home and drop a fuckin' album. That's how much I've been writin'." "We don't give a shit about that, Dexter!" A now male voiced shouted back at him, this was Dexter's DJ and drummer, Osiris. "What're you gonna' tell Baron, Dexter, huh?!" "Fuck 'em." He responded, slouching ever so more into the rubble. "YOU UNGRATEFUL IDIOT!" Osiris shouted, spit flying from the Den Den Mushi's mouth as he did. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! I'LL COME STICK MY FOOT RIGHT UP YOU A-" "I don't know, some wasted place. Wavecraw, Waveca, some shit like that." Dexter responded. There was a sudden silence from the Den Den Mushi, "Dexter, you're on Wavecro. You've gotta' get away from there... RIGHT NOW." "Osiris, shut up." Dexter bit his lip and turned his head. "Don't forget, I'm the fuckin' CEO. At the very least this fuckin' fruit'll let me know if somethin' in the zone is getting near. I'll talk to y'all when I'm on my way back home. Oh and Osiris, if I come and find anybody been in my fuckin' kitchen, I'll kill both you and Lucina, got that?" Dexter paused, he had a sudden flash of Lucina's image in his head. "Yeah, make sure you watch her. She might be my manager, but she eats like a fuckin' pig. Dexter, out." He stated, hanging up the Den Den Mushi. ---- Meanwhile, at Dexter's mansion... "Did that give you enough time to locate him, Lucina?" Osiris asked, looking over the shoulder of a woman sitting at an open desk. The woman had long straight blue hair with white dyed ends, tied up into a ponytail. She wore a white shirt and a pair of tightly fitted blue jeans. "Got exactly where he is. Seems he didn't lie about being on Wavecro... That's bad, Osiris. We'd better get there... and Quick." ---- Category:Role-Plays